


Illusions

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Confessions, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Character Death, Illusions, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Marvel Universe, POV Female Character, Post-Avengers (2012), Secrets, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, Thor: The Dark World, Unresolved Emotional Tension, What-If, loki likes oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: Amora is greeted by a mysterious stranger while in the Queens gardens.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Illusions

A young maiden stood alone in the palace gardens, staring into the distant skies of Asgard. It was dark outside, and for that she was glad. Only in darkness could she see the glimmering stars, shining like a million holes in the sky. Amora loved memorizing them, as a way to settle her ever going mind. It made all her troubles suddenly seem less important when looking into the eyes of the universe and remembering how small she truly was. A soft, warm breeze lightly brushed her hair, and she inhaled it as it came, sweeping through her head in the process and clearing out all her worry as she exhaled. After the events of the ongoing evening, this was were she needed to be.

"Do you often gaze at the stars, my lady?"

Amora spun around, wiping away the traces of her tears in the process, and looked to see who it was. When her eyes fell upon her visitor, she found it was merely a palace guard.

"Forgive my intrusion," he added, approaching her gently. "There are not many that care to visit these gardens anymore. I did not expect to find company."

They were in, more specifically, the Queen Frigga's gardens, but it lost much of it's cheerfulness and appeal after the Queen had passed in the invasion of the Dark Elves.

"It is of no offense," she returned politely, smiling up to him and concealing her emotion with a mask of happiness. He was tall, fairly attractive with blond hair, muscular build – very average asgardian male. "Your company is welcome."

He nodded his gratitude and continued slowly approaching her. "I do not believe I have seen you before this night," he stopped before her, looking about her curiously.

"You would not have," she shrugged lightly, "I am not from around here."

"Then allow me to introduce myself," he smiled charmingly, standing a little taller and holding a hand out to her. "I am Thomas."

"Amora," she returned, placing her hand into his.

"Welcome, Lady Amora," he replied but the moment their hands made contact she could immediately sense magic flowing through Thomas' veins –peculiar for a palace guard. But not unheard of, per se, had it not been for the astounding amount that she could feel rippling off of him. Being a practicer of magic herself, it was a common side affect to sense the presence of magic by a mere touch. She remembered noticing it with her own instructor when she was learning; it wasn't in anyway a distracting feeling, simply present. But even as powerful as her instructor was, Amora had never felt anyone who could even compare with this amount of power before.

As Thomas leaned down to kiss her hand, he made no gesture to indicate he had noticed her own abilities, and instead kissed her hand as per proper etiquette and then released it as he returned his focus back to her face. "So tell me, my lady, what do you see up there– in the sky?"

She turned her head away from him and back over to it, not daring to forget what she had discovered. "Well I've never seen the stars so clearly before," she replied, her head turned upward. "They are beautiful... and peaceful. I don't think anyone even realizes it."

His own eyes scanned across them as she explained herself and when she was finished, he, without moving his gaze away, asked, "And that impels a likeness in you?"

"It does," she smiled, barely loosing herself in them again.

"Normal people do not see darkness in that way," he noted, his tone a fraction darker.

"No," she said, watching him now as he lowered his gaze back to her. She didn't miss the normal category he palpably excluded her from. "But I suppose I am not like normal people."

"You are different," he told her.

"I suppose I am," she replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Does that not bother you?"

Amora looked at him then, curiously. She wondered if she was supposed to be insulted that he would call her such things, or perhaps he merely felt so of himself.

She decided to inquire the latter. "Do you feel as though you are different, Thomas?"

He was silent a few seconds as he began to pace around the walkway. "Is that not the common, expected reflection of oneself? To feel different. To have society's consistently, looming presence, deciding what one should and should not be."

"Maybe," she said, trying to search his eyes. She found it odd that he open himself up in this way to her, a stranger. "It depends whether you choose to listen to it or not," she said. "Why do you think I am so different, as you say?"

She was met with silence. He was facing away from her when she, with some courage, asked quietly, "Is it because of my magic? You sensed it too, did you not?"

He was quiet for so long, she thought he did not hear her. She was about to speak again when he softly asked, "How did you learn it?"

"My father was Vanir. He wanted me to learn," she replied, continuing to look at the back of his head. "And what of yourself?"

"My mother," he said simply. "She too was of Vanaheim."

She noted the past tense he also used when speaking of his mother. It was something they both had in common. "She must have been an extraordinary sorceress."

He said nothing, not seeming to be very keen on the subject. So, seeing as he would no longer look towards her, she decided to match his gaze which was pinned to the sky. "Have you ever been across the nine realms?"

Still, no response.

"Thomas?" she returned her gaze to him, only to find that he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. He had completely vanished, as though he was never there to begin with.

Dumbfounded, Amora roamed the gardens, wondering he had maybe turned the corner or knelt down into the grass where he wasn't seen. She even ran back to the entrance from the palace, but Thomas was no where to be found. Almost as though he was never there at all. 

She returned to the gardens just to spare one last glance to make sure she had not overlooked anything. But when nothing was there, she huffed in frustration. Thomas was surely there, wasn't he? He touched her, held her hand even!

"Prehaps we'll meet again," she spoke into the empty gardens, sparing one last glance before finally turning away.

Meanwhile in the gardens, pale blue eyes watched Amora intently as she returned down the walk way and back to the banquet taking place inside. Their owner continued to stand there, moments after she had gone, still as a statue, waiting. Only after she had been gone for sometime, did he stir, although it was not perhaps in the form of a movement. Green light suddenly shimmered around him and when the light dissipated, it left an entirely different man in its wake– one who had been declared dead months ago during the war against the Dark Elves.

The wind blew again, tousling his long black hair, and he grinned widely with mischievous, emerald, green eyes, "I'm counting on it."


End file.
